Friends are forever
by LegendaryKnightSerin
Summary: Sword of Mana fic. Chapter 9 is now up.
1. Vinquette hall

Final Fantasy Adventure aka Sword of Mana is not mine they belong to Squaresoft/Enix And Mister Brownie Brown. do not sue me I spent my allowance on your games and have no money.   
  
I often ponder about stupid senseless things like why is the sky blue? Why did God make mosquitoes and flies? What was the point of general Isabella/Biguie's cameo appearance in SOM if the game is a knock off of FFA. Why is Square is so mean to her. Why did Stroud look like a cute boy and his big bro look like an elf with grey hair? Spose if he did have the big ears thing they were probably under the mask. Ah hey you know what it means if a guy has big ears......hmmmm. And the adult humour behind Count Lee – for those of you to young to remember the original "Vampire Hunter" there was a 10,000 year old Count Lee that took women every 50 years for...ummm....you can figure it out : )  
  
**Vinquette Hall:**  
  
Isabella arose from her chair, her anxiety level boiling; she proceeded down the halls to Mister Lee's room. Lee was there awake. Standing over the coffins, deep in thought. He has been so quiet these days and full of sorrow. Isabella was upset over the strange girl and her idiot friend traveling with her.  
  
"Oh lovely, another woman he has kidnapped"  
  
It made her nervous, for she liked Purim. The beautiful innocent young girl; she was talking to her in her room recently and it was a pleasure. Although the two women were a vast age difference; Isabella immediately felt a sisterly connection to her. Isabella was an ageless immortal, and Purim; also an immortal but a tender age of 17. But it was bothering her to think of Lee's interest in her.  
  
She had loved Lee for a long time but could never seem to change his liking her into love. No matter how hard she tried and hinted at it; he would not look at her in a romantic way. It was driving her crazy. Swishing her thick long tangerine hair aside she sarcastically grinned and began prodding him for answers.  
  
"So Lee, What do you think? How's the new candidate? Does she suit your fancy?"  
  
Lee sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Don't believe the butlers, I am not bride shopping"  
  
Isabella was shocked. Why was he taking all these women?  
  
Lee responded to her upset looks. "Now, now. No need to look suspicious."  
  
Just then the doors opened and Purim came running in. Her face sweating she stopped to catch her breath. She stood firm and spoke to the two of them.  
  
"Isabella!? And you're the count aren't you?"  
  
Lee calmly responded  
  
"Either way I am Lee. I assume you got past the butlers?"  
  
"Sorry, I had no choice" said Purim. "I want to know; What are you people?"  
  
"I am a Mavole, from Mavolia, I haven't been back home in quite awhile. And this is my friend Isabella. I have known her for, oh, how many years? I'm not sure what it would be in human years. I will explain about the guests and myself"  
  
He turned to Isabella and gave her nod meaning he wanted her to leave.  
  
"Isabella do you mind?" he said with a half smile.  
  
Pain shot through her chest at every word he spoke.  
  
"Stalling again, eh, Lee? Today I AM finally going to know your true intentions." she said defiantly.  
  
"I have all the time in the world with you! Can we please do this later?" rebutted Lee.

Isabella awoke. Groggily she opened her eyes and looked around; she could barely remember what happened. Last thing she could think of was Lee yelling something at Purim and her traveling partner. And then there was this horrible sensation pulsing through her body. She felt like she was floating and couldn't move. Like being trapped in a dream and her head pounding like after a night of heavy ale drinking and pipeweed smoking. Colourful lights spun and danced around her. The room went black. And now she was fine again but clueless as to what occurred.  
  
Purim and the boy were gone. The room was cold as if had just been full of ghosts. She turned around and swished her hair back into place. She saw Lee. His eyes full of tears and he would not move. Isabella filled with pity for him. To see someone as great as him crying pierced her heart. She knew whatever he was thinking had to terribly painful if it was enough to reduce him to tears. She thought for a moment about what it could be or at least what would be an educated guess to at least get him talking about it. She thought she had the answer.  
  
"Lee why are you crying? Where you reminded of Medusa again? Let me share your burden of sorrow."  
  
Isabella put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. She gently ran her fingertips over his neck and through his hair in a sensuous matter; bringing her fingers to his soft face she wiped tears away from under his eyes. She removed his glasses and pressed her thin body against him. She hoped that in this moment of weakness of his, she could take advantage of him. She waited a long time for a moment like this; to be in a situation where she could cross the lines of friendship and open the doors to something more. For a moment it was working. Lee looked her right in the eyes and studied hard. Part of his hair covered his face which shined from the only light in the room. He was so handsome she thought to herself. She slowly moved her hands around his neck and gently pushed back the fallen hair. But he stopped her. Lee grabbed her by the wrists and put them down.  
  
"No" he said quietly. "I can't do this" "Not with you. Not with anyone"  
  
"Why" she whispered. "I don't understand."  
  
"I don't expect you to understand me," He said. "All I can say is that I cannot give you what you want from me."  
  
Isabella started to cry. She felt so foolish standing before him, and dumbfounded. She looked up at him with tears running down her face.  
  
"Why won't you tell me the truth! I am your friend, I care about you, you have been miserable ever since you came to this damned place. Can't you see what this world is doing to you? Mavoles get involved with the cares of this world and the results are nothing but troubles and sorrow!"  
  
"I realize that Isabella....but my promise to my friend Granz still stands" Lee replied.  
  
Isabella looked at him puzzled.  
  
"I want to know the truth Lee. Cards on the table; tell me what is going on!"  
  
"Very well" he said.  
  
Lee wiped his eyes, swallowed and put his glasses back on. He leaned on the alter and looked to the ceiling for a moment. He wanted to tell her but he knew he couldn't tell her the whole truth. She wouldn't understand and she does, after all, have a big mouth and a way of getting into trouble when she feels loyal to someone. It would not be the first time she has overreacted in order to protect or avenge someone.  
  
"I loved Medusa since childhood, even though she was unsure about me, you know that...I will always love her. It was my love for her that got me in trouble." Lee began.  
  
Isabella interrupted when he paused.  
  
"I don't understand Lee..I thought that....."

"Be silent for once and listen to me" Lee insisted.  
  
Lee continued his story.  
  
"Medusa's family disapproved of me, they were very particular about who was appropriate for her to marry, it made her so angry. When we were young there were many times we would meet in secret and talk about running away, how we would make a living, enjoy life away from the Mavole hierarchy nonsense way of living. She liked to talk about those things but back then she just couldn't find the courage to get up and do it. Anyways, you don't need the details, but the truth is Medusa became pregnant....by me. She was so distraught and didn't know what to do. She knew the shame that she had brought upon herself spelled out. She didn't come to me, it deeply wounds me that she did not come to me first, Goddess knows I would have taken care of her. Medusa ran away, to the human world. I followed her but by the time I found her it was to late."  
  
Isabella looked to the floor; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Medusa was about her age; there was a time that they were sort of close. Casual friends at best, but her father wouldn't let it be more than that. Lee was right; they were pretty bent on status and who was "proper". She felt sorry for Medusa back then, her family kept her sheltered in hopes that she would be the pure bride prize to some noble and bring in a huge fortune with it. An unfortunate life for a primate princess.  
  
"What did you mean by too late, Lee?" she asked.  
  
"Medusa went to the town of Jadd, there were many people there celebrating the recent victory against Vandole. There were many minstrels in town. Medusa loved minstrels. She did occasionally risk punishment by sneaking into Jadd just to hear the music. One particular man got her attention. It was Granz. He saw her sorrow and panic and used his magical voice talents to sooth her. They immediately fell deep in love. They eventually pledged love to each other and bonded. She knew precisely what this meant for her. She knew she was resigning herself to fate. I suppose in a way, bonding to a human, a creature that Mavoles dislike to begin with, was her way of protecting me. The Mavole royals aren't going to waste their time punishing a human. But if they knew it were me who fathered the child they would be out to get me for sure." Lee paused, caught his breath and continued.  
  
"This is why I owe my all to Granz, why I am so close to him in friendship. Granz wanted me to remain his close friend; he wanted me to be a part of my child's life. But I refused. It was better if the child did not know. I wanted my child to be his child." Lee paused again and tears formed in his eyes.  
  
Isabella breathed deeply,  
  
The Mana clan, the humans, even the Mavole healers refused to care for her, they all called it rightful punishment for her sin. You brought Medusa home when her body had become stricken with so many human diseases and ailments. Prince Gurnda, Her son cared for her. But when she awake and began to have memories of Granz she ran away again and Gurnda followed her. Last I heard they both lived in Jadd and she refused to live anywhere else despite the fact that the human world is detrimental to her health. I thought I heard talk that she is dead now and so is Granz. The Mavole Prince is YOUR son, do you know what this means?" she said.  
  
"No Isabella, he is Granz' son now. I don't know why I am telling you all this and I hope you do know better than to expose my secrets I have shared."  
  
"Lee you are still holding back, I know there is more just by the look on your face, tell me please. And what does all this have to do with us, why can't you come home with me?" She demanded.  
  
"I have told you too much as it is, I say no more, for the fact remains. I vowed never to love again, the pain I have felt all these years is too much and I will not ever have room for another woman in my life again. I am sorry Isabella."  
  
"Then I guess" she said reluctantly, "I have no more to say to you. I am leaving this place."  
  
"And just where do you think you are going?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Out into the world of course!" she snapped.  
  
"Don't be a fool Isabella, there is nothing out there for you. You are better off in Mavolia where it is safe."  
  
"No Lee, I am not done in this world, I want to see what it is all about, I want to see for MYSELF why Mavoles say this world is so bad." She said with a smile and did her trademark hair swish at him.  
  
"Very well" Lee said, "I can't stop you from going but mark my words, if you survive your little journey you will come home with a broken heart I assure you."  
  
"Whatever" she grumbled.  
  
She packed her few belongings and made her way to the front door. The night air was cold but the full moon and the light of a nearby neighboring planet shined brightly and lit the way. She started down the front walkway but stopped. Lee and the butlers were standing at the doorway.  
  
"Any chance I might change your mind dear friend?" Lee questioned.  
  
"Nope" she responded quickly and did her best to hide her doubts from him. In truth she was not to sure about what she was doing or where she would go but she was not about to let him onto that. Lee nodded at her with a half smile and distress in his eyes, he really did not want her to go.  
  
"Good-bye Lee, I shall see you again I assure you" she said taking one last look at him.  
  
She made her way into the night, saying to herself...  
  
"Fate will take me where I need to go....."


	2. Where do I go from here?

Where do I go from here? Hmmm...things have been pretty busy since school started, well - my sons are now both in school which means the house is a bit cleaner when I get home from work but for some reason I still don't have much free time on my hands..and I still step on toys when I walk around. Bare feet and legos are not good , but that's my own fault because I never wear shoes here unless it snows. I fried my computer (darn spyware and viruses) so I was down for a few weeks until I got a new one. Mom you're the greatest!

Shadow 131...I checked my game script and here's what she said :

"The Mavole Prince is a count in this world but he's more emotional than he once was..hmph"

In the town of Jadd a peasant will say "Devius is actually a count but no one calls him that"

It seemed to me he was prince to the underworld through his mothers heritage but a count in the human world through his father.

In honour of "Secret of Mana"...I still call the heroine "Purim"

Here we go.....

(Isabella)

It was a cool breezy spring night as she walked down the dirt road path through Granz realm. The realm was northern country and had four seasons, each season only lasting about 60 days.

"It was no wonder why Medusa became so ill here." she thought to herself as she shivered in the cold air blowing on her exposed skin. Mavoles rarely became ill in their natural habitats. Unfortunately she didn't dress for the occasion, she didn't realize what climate change was like. Her knowledge of the world was only learned from word of mouth or by books and pictures.

Mavoles were desert creatures, Mavolia the underworld itself was a dark, hot and dry place full of silky sand and smooth rock and was a constant dry heat all year round. The glow of underground lava flows would light their territory by reflecting off the dimensional midnight blue barrier above them. Their homes were perfectly shaped caverns of rock which glowed soft hues of reds, yellows, gold, and orange. It is hard to picture this place that some humans think is a hell beneath them but it is actually quite breathtaking and a privilege to be able to lay your eyes on. No one just walks into Mavolia. Even if you are lucky to make it to the gateway alive; if you have no one or no business there you will not get in.

"What kind of World is this?" she muttered.

She had been walking for what felt like days, she was exhausted. Her mind was cloudy and she didn't even know where she was going or why; what was she looking for? Her pride would not let her admit she was wrong for venturing out on her own. All alone in a world that hated her feared her kind, onward she went.

(Stroud)

"Resistance is futile my dear, We're in midair and unless you plan on sprouting a pair of wings there is no escape."

Purim was not afraid of Dark Lord, but she felt a lump in her throat as she did not know what he wanted of her. He already terminated everything near and dear to her, will he kill her too?

"The clouds are so far away" she whimpered in a soft voice. She raised her staff.

"Put away your weapon" he said in a calmly voice.

"Mother and my friends and the chiefs, all killed by you! Do you have any idea how I feel you monster?"

A slight twinge of guilt thread through his heart. Stroud tilted his head and looked up and down her youthful figure trying to find the next words to say to her.

"There was a time I was eager to eliminate the mana cult but I've changed my mind..would you like to join me mana girl?"

Stroud thought to himself that it was pretty dumb what he just said but it was the best he could come up with, his nervousness was slowly consuming him.

"Cooperate with you? Not on your life!" Purim said to him angrily.

Dark lord's best man stepped up. Julius interrupted.

"Dark Lord, perhaps we should persuade her by other means"

"That won't be necessary "he snapped.

"If you would allow me I'd show you just how quickly we can learn the Secret of Mana"

"Julius, Back off!"

"I'm terribly sorry, I have overstepped my bounds"

Stroud turned to Purim

"I've left my personal affairs to maid Marley, The airship is headed for Granz castle, we have plenty of time, meanwhile consider my generous offer."

Stroud and Julius left the room.

"Don't ever interfere with my affairs again Julius, this time I mean it" said Stroud as they walked down the corridor.

"I know what you are thinking my friend, and you are wasting your time." said Julius.

Stroud stopped dead in his tracks on his boots and turned to him with a sarcastic tone of voice

"Oh, and what, pray, do you think that is?" he said.

Julius lightly chuckled.

"You don't stand a chance with that girl, forget it. You might charm her now in her weakness but you won't get very far." he said with a smirk.

Stroud looked to the ground. He was speechless.

"Oh I am so so sorry to hurt your feelings" said Julius. "You never did have much luck with the ladies, and trust me you are not missing much. A woman is nothing more than an expensive, high maintenance pet; even a dog is easier to please than a woman."

Stroud did not agree with Julius' ridiculous attitude towards women, but he did not show it. It wasn't worth arguing with him sometimes.

"Well I am off to my room, I feel the need to meditate on some issue at hand" Julius said and lightly slapped Stroud on the shoulder. "Good night my lord"

Stroud nodded and walked slowly as if he too were going to his room, but as Julius disappeared from site he walked slowly back to Purim's room. He saw no lights on from the crack under the door and did not hear either of the two women talking so he assumed they were asleep. As quietly as he could he put the key in the door.

The room was dark and Purim lay asleep on the bed. So quiet and peaceful.

He walked to her and slowly and gently as he could so not to wake her he sat on the bed beside her. She did not move and was obviously in a deep sleep. Stroud reached up and into his thick black hair, he loosened the strap on his mask and removed it. He brushed his hair aside showing off his deformed elf like ears - a curse that he was born with. His soft grey eyes, the iris' were large like a Mavoles but the lids were human like; so at a glance you would not see the whites of his eyes - another curse. No one would dare look into his eyes, but would turn away in fear and horror. How he longed to have a woman look into his eyes with love like his mother once did, to be seen for who he was deep inside.

He relaxed on the bed, sitting somewhat with his legs crossed, his hands on his lap, he stroked the ring that he wore on his right hand - his mother's wedding band. He felt somewhat guilty for causing the girl so much pain but there was nothing he could do about it now, the damage was done. Could she fall for him? He reached his hand out and with the very tip of his fingers he ran them through her hair and then to her face, tracing the contours of her loverly face and lips, down to her chin and neck and then he stopped. He looked at her face once more and listened to her breath to make sure she was still asleep. He then continue and ran his fingers down her chest and very slowly to her breasts. He stopped. A tingling sensation surged him, it ran through his head and down to his thighs and he felt pressure build up down there. His heart beat quickened. He closed his eyes. Purim twinged and began to stir. He backed his hand away. She was obviously having a night mare. He wanted to comfort her, but then he thought...

"my goddess, what if she senses it's me here and her dream was a negative reaction to my presence?" "No no, do start thinking that way now...take a chance, let her wake in your arms."

She squirmed with discomfort and moaned, whatever she had going on in her mind, it was bad. Sweat was beading on her forhead and her breath was deeper.

Stroud gently reached his hands out for her once more, as if he was going to catch her if she woke.

Suddenly, a loud crashing noise came from a distance below, abouts where the engine room was.

Stroud panicked. He had to get out of the room quick, soon everyone for sure would wake up. And what would his excuse be?

He got up and got out of the room and quickly put the mask back on. Iin case someone saw him, he pretending like he was there about to check on the women.

Soldiers scurried out of their quarters to see what the racket was all about.

Stroud re-entered the room.

"Marley are you alright?"

"Yes Dark Lord"

"What's going on?" he said to the soldiers that entered to room looking for him.

"Reactor malfunction sir"

"What? Can we maintain altitude?"

"We are looking into the cause now sir."

"Dark Lord sir, the outside of the reactor shows signs of magic tampering"

"But has the control room been breeched? Or? What is done is done, prepare for immediate landing in Westlake"

"Yes sir"

Stroud turned to Purim, still hoping to get through to her he mustered up the kindest words he could think of at the time without making it obvious that he wanted her for himself.

"After we reach the lake I will let you get some fresh air"

"No thanks, you really don't have any idea of how bad your actions are."

Stroud was disappointed, he new he didn't stand much of a chance, her words felt like icy knives in his chest.

"Hmm... How long will you dwell on the past?"

(Isabella)

She was walking what seemed to be up hill now, through the woods. The terrain was getting more rocky and harder to climb. She reached a high point and looked out to the north.

"This must be Westlake ahead" she thought to herself.

She sighed, took a deep breath. She kicked a few stones aside and kept going. The moon still lit her way.

She stopped and perked her ears up as if she heard something. She took of her hat and strained her sensitive pointy ears to pick up the sound. A strange like was up ahead behind the trees. She slowly walked to it. In the distance was a strange object that she saw in pictures once. A very large ship like that of Vandole's time. She heard men talking and laughing and smelled pipe smoke.

Suddenly a man's voice from behind her yelled.

"You there!! You! Get over here!!"

She jumped up, three soldiers in pursuit, she ran for her life.

As fast as she could she ran down the path, it seemed hopeless. A dark figure was up head. Kill or be killed?

She drew her twin blades and he drew his sword.

AND............................ sorry, more to come later.


	3. Isabella and her Prince

The history of Dark Lord and Isabella...their sweet little fling in the game is hard not to notice.

Seiken Densetsu aka Final Fantasy Adventure...the first game circa 1991, we see Dark Lord for the first time, video game technology wasn't the greatest back then so he was not very detailed in the game. He had the black cape and feathers from his head...but it was more like a battle helmet. And there is no red head beauty here.

Secret of Mana, the game that FFA was the pilot of..(The Japanese weren't sure we would buy the Seiken line so they named the first game Final Fantasy because it was big hit in America then) In Secret we see nothing that we have ever seen before..if you've never played Secret..go to the local used game shop and get a copy, it's worth it.

Secret of Mana 3 aka Seiken Densetsu 3, was released in Japan, you will never see an English version of it except on an emulator. The Japanese decided against releasing it in America, they gave us "Secret of Evermore" instead, but it was a flop, the game wasn't the greatest and we were all still busy trying to figure out "Chronotrigger". In SD3 we meet General Isabella..aka Bigiue, a villainess woman, she looks just like she does in sword but she is more human in appearance. She is in love with the Dark Prince, if you can get a glimpse of his game sprite....hmmm he looks familiar. Bigiue's prince looks exactly like Dark Lord, same military outfit but his mask with feathers is worn like a crown, and his hair looks blonde. Bigiue loves him and takes her life for him but he seems not to care. In her boss battle she turns into the same cat as she does in sword.

Legend of mana....we see neither character.

2003 Square Enix takes the first game "Final Fantasy Adventure" give it a major facelift and tada!!!!! you have Sword of Mana. Dark Lord is back...Isabella is cleverly thrown into the mix. You know the rest, BUT, once again the poor woman loses her love..Square Enix ...what is up with that???

On with the Story:

Her breath quickened, she was ready for a fight. He was coming for her with his broad sword and she was ready to defend herself to the death. But, she paused.

"Wait a minute" she thought. "He sure seems familiar".

Although she did not recognize this man she was sure that she had crossed his path before. But where? He seemed human but something inside of him seemed not so human as well. But what? As they approached each other in an _enguard_ stance, they both paused. It was as if he felt the same way too. He too recognized her from somewhere, he was impressed with her courage.

"Not bad, considering you're human" she said in a sarcastic tone. She wasn't sure if he was human or not, she hoped by throwing the comment in his face he might respond.

The man replied in a low but calm voice. "And I have a feeling...you're not human. Are you Mavole?"

She was taken a back. "I am indeed, I haven't sensed an aura like yours in this world since the 3 Gemma knights." she said, once again she prodding him for information.

"The three Gemma Knights?" he said crossly. "Don't compare me with those old timers"

Isabella thought to herself. I definitely know this man from somewhere. I have to find out more about him. She mustered up her charm. Isabella was that kind of woman who had the looks and abilities to hook any man she wanted, and she knew it. As much as she hated using her body to get her way, it always worked, except with Lee. But she came to this world for fun and adventure and she wasn't about to pass up this opportunity. This man was obviously someone of great power and importance and could suit her well. Was this the "Dark Lord" Lee spoke of? The man Lee described as "Dark Lord" was a gentle young soul, shy and polite. He said something terrible happened to him years ago that drove him to rage. Could this be him? She cracked her little flirty smile and swished her long hair aside.

"I'm looking for a strong man, I was so excited about coming to this world, Medusa, Lee, The greatest Mavoles all ended up here. How dull Mavolia became without them. You're Dark Lord right? Feel like trying to control me?" she took a chance.

"Control? You? Funny way to flirt." He didn't seem impressed but he was lowering his guard.

"Yeah that's right. Go ahead, control me, become king and make me kneel before you." she knelt down before him and bowed her head.

Dark Lord thought to himself for a second. I know her. And appears that the rumours where true, beautiful but loose..... might as well. Not quite what he had in mind, but it would be nice to finally have female company. He was still crushed by his rejection from Purim.

"You're Isabella, eh? Strange creature. But, if that is what you wish I'll oblige. Come with me Isabella."

He held out his hand and she arose. They walked together to the ship.

"So what brings you out here all alone in the night." he said trying to make conversation.

"I am not sure yet" she replied. "I am going wherever life takes me"

"Interesting" he said in a confused tone.

"I realize it sounds odd but I am not familiar with this world, all I hear are stories, some good some bad, and I am here to find out this world for myself. If I like what, or maybe who I find here, perhaps I will stay." she spoke with confidence but inside she wasn't sure yet. And she was walking with someone who was described as the worlds most dangerous man. It was exciting and frightening for her all at once.

They approach the airship and Dark Lord commanded his troops.

"Break time is over! Get back to your posts and prepare to take off."

"This way milady" Dark Lord pointed the way to Isabella.

The inside of the ship was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was organized for military purposes but it also looked incomplete. It appeared at one time or another someone was in the process of remodeling the interior, some areas seemed a bit too fancy and decorated to be simply a warship. Dark Lord leaded his new companion to a large common area in the middle of the ship.

"Isabella, I have affairs to attend to, wait here until I return." Dark Lord nodded and turned around to leave the room.

Isabella swallowed. Now what, she thought. She could hear soldiers chattering in the next room, they spoke of a heretic girl and the idea that a boy who escaped from Granz castle was plotting to kill Dark Lord. She turned slowly in a circle, bobbing her head in approval as she examined her surroundings, and then she stopped. A man with long, dark red hair and white skin sat in a chair. He looked at her with huge sparkling eyes and a sarcastic grin. He got up from his chair and closed the book he was writing in. Slowly he approached her. He was no taller than she and his manner of dress was somewhat similar. He stood before her still grinning and stared her right in the eyes. Isabella began to feel uncomfortable with his examining her.

"Bigiue" he said with a smile.

Isabella's heart burned at the one word he spoke. Now she was scared. She held herself as firm as she could. She was on her own with this challenge. He called her "Bigiue". The name sounded familiar but she didn't understand why it did or why he called her such a thing.

"I am Isabella" she said calmly.

"Sure you are" the man said. "No one ever dies sweet child, we simply pass on to the next life."

"I don't understand" she replied as she stared at the floor while he slowly walked around her.

"Someday, you will find out."

"And you are?" she asked.

"Julius, the right hand man of Dark Lord."

"A strong and powerful man like Dark Lord need an assistant?"

"My Lady, Dark Lord is a busy man you would be best to leave this place as soon as we land again." Julius' spoke in a low calmly voice that did not fit his youthful appearance.

"Wait a min..." she said but he interrupted.

"Dark Lord does not need a woman, especially a little trollop like you distracting him right now, he has, shall we say, more important things on his mind right now."

"Who are you to tell me to leave, Dark Lord invited me to come along with him" she said sternly.

"I am afraid Dark Lord doesn't always know what is good for him, that is where I come in." Julius turned away and stared out a small round window as he spoke.

"You are not human are you Mr. Julius?" said Isabella in a probing matter. He looked up but did not turn around and look at her. Dark Lord entered the room.

"I see you two met" Dark Lord said.

"Yes" replied Isabella with a frustrated smile. "We sure did."

"Is there a problem?"

"Not at all" she said shaking her head.

"Julius"

"Sir, If I may say so, the last thing we need around here is another trouble making woman following us around." Julius still stared at the window, his hands held behind his back.

"Dark Lord, perhaps we could go somewhere more private to chat." Isabella asked politely but she watched Julius to see his reaction to her request.

"Indeed" he said."Come with me, we can go to my private quarters to talk."

Not a word was said as she followed him to his room, he walked fast, as if there was some urgency.

They entered the room and stopped in the middle, right away he had something to say. Little did they know, they were being watched.

"Isabella you mentioned my mother's name earlier, Do you know her?"

"Your mother? Do you mean Medusa? Oh now I get it, you must be half human and half Mavole."

"The curse of people who say her name, did you know about it when you said it aloud?"

"Don't worry, I am not human so curses don't work on me. So you really did want to help her?"

"Of course I did! Even if I had to kill all those who said her name. But the more gossip spread and people mentioned her name what could I do?"

"Give it up. It's an old Mavole law from the distant past, the fate of those who bond with humans, she knew that when she bonded with Granz."

"If I had Mana power, I might have been able to save her."

"I don't want to hear anymore whining from you"

A loud banging noise came from the door, they both were startled.

"Enter, what is the problem?"

A large soldier came in and informed him the news.

"The girl has escaped."

"What? How did she get out of the room?"

"Julius said there must have been a clue"

"Marley's gone too? Doing things his own way again? Call Julius!"

"Well sir, he is holed up in his room"

"Errrrgh, Ill go myself!"

Dark Lord left the room, once again leaving Isabella alone. A noise came from the wardrobe door behind her. She turned around and a familiar young girl stepped out of the closet.

"Hmmm..Aren't you, yes Purim wasn't it? My it's been awhile and here you are coming out of the closet."

"Isabella! Why are you with Dark Lord?"

"I am a Mavole, we don't like to waste our magic power, seeking stronger rulers is in our blood."

"Then does that make you my enemy?"

"This world's trouble are not my concern, I've merely become interested in this man called Dark Lord."

"I got to save Marley, I have to go."

"Ah so you are the heretic girl they were talking about, But, do you intend to face Dark Lord? It won't be easy."

"I won't have others sacrificed for my sake anymore."

"You are a strong one"

"Strong? Me? If I were strong no one would die"

"You and Dark Lord, maybe the human world isn't so bad after all."

Purim left the room.

"Such a sweet girl." Isabella thought.

Minutes passed like hours, there was nothing for her to do except wait. She lie down on the bed and put her head in her hands. She listened carefully to the sounds on the ship. Mostly the sounds of soldiers chatting and walking about the floors and hallways, going about their business. At one point she thought she heard glass breaking and perhaps a woman's voice shouting or crying in pain. But she wasn't sure, the walls were to thick to hear it clearly. She closed her eyes and dozed off into a dreamlike state but was still aware and conscience of her surroundings. An image filled her mind. It was like a dream but it was so clear and vivid it was as if she was really there. She saw a bedroom, very fancy and decorated with red and blue. A beautiful female Mavole with pink hair cascading about her weakened sickly body sat up in the bed. She was smiling despite her illness. Isabella saw herself there, she approached the bed and sat down beside the woman and a baby was put in her arms. A tiny newborn with pale skin and blackish green fuzzy hair, swaddled in a blanket. She examined the child, it was deformed in some way she could not describe. Its eyes and ears were not right. Isabella's own sensitive ears perked up and heard the voices of doctors and priests in the hallway outside pleading with the child's father to let the baby die. She clutched the baby close to her, and thought "how could they!!?"

The door open and a man came in, startling Isabella. She snapped out of her dream. Dark Lord closed and locked the door behind him, looked at her and felt that something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked.

Isabella paused. Should she tell him?

"I remember you."

"What?"

"Prince Stroud, the last time I saw you, you were a tiny baby, I held you in my arms."

Stroud sighed, and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly "this is really awkward for me"

"And for me. I understand. It is rather awkward, I mean, I meant to seduce you so that I could stay here. But I was your mother's friend and I am, well, quite a bit your elder. And I know why you wear the mask"

Stroud shook his head.

"I would imagine so, if you have already seen my face"

"So, will you take it off then?"

Stroud did not answer.

"Here now" she said. She moved closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Stroud looked at her through his mask. She smelled lovely, like pachouli and other magically potions that women bath themselves in. And she looked so young, but goddess no she was not. She was at least 200 years, if not more, of his years. He wanted her but he was also repulsed by her, this was not right.

"Stop" he demanded in a whisper.

Isabella dropped her hands. Suddenly a loud noise came from below decks.

"What was that?" she panicked.

"I don't know, stay calm already" he said. "Let's go, quickly now"

They went outside the room and ran down the hall. Soldiers scurried about in urgency.

"THE REACTOR HAS BEEN DESTROYED!!! WE ARE GOING TO CRASH!!!!"

"What do we do?"

"Julius!!!!! JULIUS!!!!!"

Julius appeared.

"What's the matter? You all afraid to die? Julius said.

"We don't have time for this you idiot!" Stroud shouted.

"Where is your faith?" Julius said. "Close your eyes"

Julius cast a spell, a protective barrier surrounded the trio as they re-appeared safely on the ground. Isabella looked about the land. The terrain was dry and muted green. The trees were dead and a few cactus plants here and there.

"Where are we?"

"Menos outskirts by the looks of it."

"Julius?"

"We should be heading back to Granz castle now my lord" said Julius.

"The crew is all dead, my ship is destroyed, this is all YOUR fault you know!" said Stroud angrily."You just had to have that girl!"

"And you just had to try to f..ck her." Julius bickered. "I told you women are a waste of time"

"Don't speak to me that way, she is gone and so is this pendant you wanted."

"It matters not! The pendant merely slipped through my fingers, it will turn up again soon. It's owner will place it right in my hands. And YOU Stroud had better start to learn to put a lid on your emotions. Now let's be off for the castle."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Stroud retorted. "Forget it. I am heading for Jadd. Go to the castle if you wish, I'm going my own way from here!"

Julius' lips trembled as he tried to think of a comeback. Stroud stormed off down the path and didn't look back.

"STROUD!!!!!!"

Julius shouted and his voice echoed in the valley surrounding them. Stroud never turned he just kept walking.

Isabella watched him go, then she looked to Julius' angry face. No way.

Isabella ran down the path trying to catch up to Stroud.

"My Lord!! My Lord!! Wait, please, wait for me."

"What do you want?" he said. "Go back, there's nothing for you out here."

"No" "No, please." she said with tears forming in her eyes. I want to go with you."

"Isabella" he sighed. "Very well, come with me."

_To be continued..............._


	4. A walk in the desert

Kagami: thank you thank you thank you..

Feral: quintatangles somethings, :) Devius will be in the spotlight soon...hope you like what I got in store for him -grins- and yes I was a bit lazy and copied game script...I will try to do better :)

Shadow: the story is not quite over yet - winks- ;)

thank you all for the nice reviews

**chapter 4**

The giant airship lay on the ground in flames, dark clouds of thick smoke rose from the wreckage and filled the air with unbreathable, putrid fumes of burning chemicals. The red headed magician stood like a statue next to the wreck as he watched the man and woman walk away into the dry, dead green terrain. Upset that Stroud was not following his lead to return to the castle, he meditated for a moment about what was happening, and what may happen next.

"He is a young man following his lower instincts." Julius thought to himself. Julius could picture what was going to happen. Stroud would develop more feelings for that woman and become completely irrational.

"Perhaps I choose the wrong puppet to play with." He said under his breath as he smirked and then vanished.

A Walk in the Desert

"I don't know how you can wear that heavy coat in this heat." Isabella said to her traveling partner.

"Mavoles are creatures of the desert, you, I would think, should know that." Stroud replied. "The heat doesn't bother me, In fact the air feels rather pleasant compared to what I usually have to breath back home in the mountains.

"The same air that brought an end to your mother?" Isabella asked carefully. She knew it would upset him.

"Don't even go there." he said shaking his head.

"It bothers you, I mean, the thought of her demise still consumes you?" She said trailing along behind him as he walked a bit faster. Suddenly he stopped.

"What do you want from me?" He asked. "I don't understand why you are even following me now. Your little display out in the woods at Westlake was impressive but the game is over."

"I" She looked down as she struggled to find the right words. "I found you to be an interesting man, I just wanted to be your friend, I wanted to help you."

"Help me?" He chuckled. "Like how?"

"You are full of turmoil inside, I can help you sort it out, maybe help you find peace in your life." She said.

"I seriously doubt that." He replied but unsure of himself.

"I'm sorry your mother died, but...."

Stroud rolled his big grey eyes and turned away.

"What is it?" she asked.

Stroud slowly turned around and looked up at her with his head tilted. Examining her deep, blue, inquisitive eyes, he was trying to make a quick decision of whether or not she was worthy of the dark secret he carried. He remembered, from his brother and other tavern talk rumours that she was the infamous Mavole with a big mouth and didn't always have the ability to shut it. But. She was obviously a friend of Medusa's at one time so perhaps it would be safe to tell her the truth.

"Medusa is not dead...yet." Stroud said with a gleam in his eye waiting for her reaction, and expected her to not be able to understand.

Isabella gasped. "Your joking right?"

"Nooooo" he said. "What you don't believe me?"

"If she were alive wouldn't Count Lee have known? Why does he mourn for her if she is not dead? Why didn't he tell me, and WHY would he lie? Tell me that then if you are truth?" She said as her voice became more angry in tone.

"Silly girl, it doesn't take ingenuity to figure that one out" Stroud retorted.

"I don't understand" she said.

"I figured you wouldn't" he sighed as he looked up to the light above. "My mother is alive, safely hidden away, and well cared for, she will never be cured of her illness but at least she is where she wants to be and can fade away surrounded by those she wants to be with. And you would be wise to keep that knowledge to yourself." he said with his fingers on her chin. He lifted her head and looked into her eyes to be sure she understood him now. They began to walk again, side by side but slowly now. The sound of the gravel crumbled beneath their feet.

"Yes, I know, I see her?" she asked.

Stroud paused and thought about her request. "I guess....but she is not the same woman you knew of years ago"

"I was afraid of that, but, really, it's ok. It's just that it would mean a lot to me to see her again. So where is she?" Isabella pleaded with him.

"In Jadd, with my brother..." he said sadly, fearing he had said to much.

"So is that why you are going to Jadd?" she said trying to look up to him.

"I try to go there as much as I can, I left Gu..Devius in charge of our mother. It was for the best, and besides, he was, after all, her favourite. But sometimes I do feel guilty for not being there. I cannot do anything for her but at least I could be there to hold her when her time comes. I have affairs in the world that I cannot abandon and I fear if I spend to much time in Jadd, people will catch on. How wretched I am." He lamented.

Isabella grabbed his hand to stop him. "Now don't put yourself down like that! I cannot describe your mother's joy when you were born, she loved you, that I know. And I'm sure things would be so different if she could have been there for you and your fa...."

"Enough." He said stopping her. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Very well my lord" she said as she gently placed a hand on his arm.

Onward they traveled. They approached Menos village, Stroud recommended that they cut around and stay to the outskirts to avoid making a public appearance. As great a leader Stroud could be, he was not very fond of mingling with the common people. He could not go to any village without being followed by admirers, grateful citizens, respectable men. Little children would come from out of nowhere, sometimes handing him flowers or other trinkets. He prefer be left alone but he would bite his tongue and get through it.

As they got nearer to the prickly desert, the ground was becoming more sandy and harder to walk in. Stroud finally took his coat off, showing a neatly cut, military type suit of black and red underneath. They did not have to go very far through the desert before the yellow, rocky horizon gave way to a huge city clad with beautiful orange, pinks, tans and yellows. As they walked through the stone gateway, the city was alive with people going about their business. Lovely tapestries and rugs hung on walls and lay on the floors to give more softness to the already fine sandy ground. Isabella could not believe her eyes, it was incredible to finally see the great city that she had, only until now, seen in books. A drawing could no way capture the exquisite scenery of this oasis. Stroud nudged Isabella and told her to keep up.

"Look straight ahead and keep walking" he whispered.

Some townsfolk looked to the couple with a curious stare, but quickly returned to whatever they were doing. Suddenly a loud bell in the tower above chimed the hour. Isabella looked up at the enormous mansion.

"What sort of place is this?" she inquired.

"My brother's manor, he is the ruler of this town." Stroud responded, puzzled, he thought for sure she would have already known that.

She did know, but just wanted to make sure. She was nervous. Isabella was not really looking forward to seeing Devius again. She had met with him a few times before and had seen him here and there. He was indeed a powerful man and not to be trifled with. Isabella would have to be careful, and keep her wits about her.

Stroud led her up the front walkway of the manor, she looked up to see the huge front doors open. A maidservant greeted them.

"Welcome Dark Lord........."


	5. A house full of secrets

I feel like I have been typing forever, I stayed up pretty late finishing this..at 2:30 am and a bad head cold typing 2 pages is like 20 pages to me. This has got to be a masterpiece, well sort of. Everything in this chapter is original, no game script, no copying the game stuff, and its pretty juicy and could do with a ratings change but I didn't. You have been warned! One of my kids destroyed my outline for this chapter so I had to use my head (scary thought) and throw together what I wanted to do here. To the 3 ladies who recently sent me nice reviews and asked for more - this is for you :) hope you like it. Serin.

**Chapter 5**

The room was grand and simply elegant. The floors were rich reds and faded mauve. The windows beautiful stained glass. Plants and bird cages were placed throughout the room and a few floor standing candelabra. There was only a few items of furniture in the room - a bed, a chaise lounge chair and a dresser. The bed was like a long half circle with head rests on either end. A young girl was standing by the bed folding linens and putting fresh ones on the bed. She was in her late teens, beautiful face that looked a bit older and wiser than it was, and big blue eyes. She wore a short pink dress with fringed hems and her boots looked like ballerina slippers; pink and laced up. On her head, her curly blonde hair was held up by a pink silky wrap with an orange desert flower stuck in it. Although she occasionally came to work in this house, curiously, she did not dress like one of the maids. She carefully laid out clean white sheets unto the bed, smoothing them out thoroughly with her soft, slender fingers. She took the pillow cases and stuffed the goose feather pillows into them and placed them on the bed. The room was dim and lit by candles, it was evening now. The sun was beginning to set. The open window let in a gentle breeze and a hint of the villager's events outside. Also in the room, sitting on the chaise lounge, was a man. Tall, strong and well built, he was slouched low in the chair with his bare feet on the floor. He wore grey striped pants. His night shirt was white linen and it was loose fitting and wrinkled, the buttons were un done which exposed a hint of his bare, hairless chest. His hair was long and grey, it flowed around his neck and shoulders, the dents in the middle showed that he had it tied up during the day. His elbow rested on the arm of the chair and in his hand he dangled a pendent. It spun around before his already tired eyes. The girl finished up and turned around to speak to him.

"Is there anything else you want me to do for you master Devius?" She asked in a high pitched, gentle voice.

Devius looked up at her, his eyes opened wide as he shot her an amorous glance. He cracked a little smile but never sat up in his chair.

"Silly human girl.....you're all the same you know...you say one thing but you mean another."

He spoke slowly in a low voice as he put the pendent in his pocket. The girl was speachless, she simply stood like a statue unsure what to do.

"So tell me Amanda....." Devius continued. "Who is this boy you rescued? My elixir worked on him I presume?"

"Yes it did, He and I were once prisoners in Granz castle, we fought together, but he escaped." she explained.

"I reckon you have a bit of a crush on the lad don't you now?" he chuckled as he looked at her with one eye.

"I never told him about you" she said.

"Told him what? That I paid for your freedom? That you pretend to work here? That your life is in my hands now? Well...no matter. You are not my prisoner you know, you are here by choice and by choice you keep coming back here. My only regret is...that you are human."

Devius meant to bring her some form of comfort or flattery but he was not very good at it tonight. He felt guilty because he knew this was wrong. He was a Mavole. Humans and Mavoles were still not quite in harmony with each other and most certainly a romantic relationship between the two species was not acceptable by any means to the public eye. But he cared about Amanda. Cared about her enough to pity her when he first saw her at Granz castle. Cared enough to rebuke his own brother for locking up a helpless girl, and he cared enough that he payed a hefty price from his own pocket to bribe him to free her. He brought Amanda to his manor and hired her as a servant. But the Mavole maidservants were ruthless to her because she was human, so he freed her. He paid her way to Menos and simply told her that there were "other" ways she could repay him for his philanthropy. She knew what he meant. But over time her "repaying" him became an addiction. He was so charming to her, and even though they did not love each other they could both temporarily fill up the emptiness in both of their hearts.

"So..........getting back to your initial question...what else can you do for me this lovely evening?" He sighed with his hands folded in front of him under his chin. He never took his eyes from her.

"I think,..." he paused. "I think I would like to see you, stand before me and take off your top so I can admire you."

With no expression on her face, Amanda slowly walked forward and stood over him. She untied her front and gingerly took off her dress, letting it fall halfway, exposing her breasts. Devius smiled at her and narrowed his eyes. Amanda approached him and he leaned forward to kiss her ever so passionately. With their lips locked together she leaned into him and put one knee on the sofa as he slipped one hand up her dress to tease her. She broke off their kiss and he held unto her, looking up into her beautiful, glazed eyes. Amanda trembled as she looked down into his bright, hazel eyes, she swallowed hard and brushed a few stray hairs from his forehead. Knowing what he wanted just by looking at his expression, she got down on her knees. She parted his legs and began to undo his belt. Devius' eyes closed in ecstacy, but then his large, slender pointy ears perked up.

"Stop" he whispered.

Amanda kept going.

"No really....stop. Someone is coming." he pleaded again. He leaned forward and pulled her dress up and let his shirt drop down to cover himself. A voice came from the corridor outside.

"My lord.." a maidservant called to him.

Amanda never heard anyone, but to both of their favour was his Mavole super sensitive hearing. It seemed like he knew everything that went on in the entire house just by listening. He used to tell her stories about how when he was a child, another little boy - who was human - would torment him by sneaking up behind him and blow a dog training whistle. She felt sorry for him but he would laugh it off, and ask her what she thought might happen if she blew in those pointy ears of his.

Devius buckled his pants and answered the door, careful not to show who his room mate was. Genoa the head maid informed him that there were guests in the house.

"The minstrels, yes I know. It was pretty much an open invitation to anyone who could sing" Devius rolled his eyes as pulled his shirt closed.

"No master, Dark Lord and Miss Isabella are here." Genoa stated.

Devius made a funny face as he tried to calculate the news.

"Dark Lord with Isabella?......" he shrugged and shook his head in disapproval. "I'll be downstairs shortly."

"What is it?" Amanda asked.

"Oh nothing my sweet, Dark Lord is here.....with trouble in tow as usual" he patted Amanda gently on the cheek.

"I noticed you always seem to have an upper hand with Dark Lord, you admonish him and he does nothing. Why is that?" she inquired.

"Because.................I am allowed to. That's all you need to know right now." he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "I am so sorry to have to cut this short, make yourself scarce for a bit, I will come back later."

"Shall I wait for you here?" she asked.

"If you like." he kissed her forehead and left the room.

He finished dressing himself as he walked down the hallway, putting on his matching grey shirt and then his green and red coat over it. Down in the main great hall of his house he saw no one. The room was silent except for the sound of water flowing in a fountain near by and the chatter of a bird in its cage. Devius thought for a moment about where Dark Lord would have gone to and then it came to him. Devius turned around and headed toward the back of the manor.

If you have never been to Devius Manor you would never would have guessed the room was there. In the very east side of the house hidden under a mezzanine was the doorway to a spectacular three season room that ran along the entire side of the house that faced the ocean. If you look out the window downwards you see the side of the smooth, rocky cliffs that the city of Jadd rests on. A huge stair way carved into the stone leads you down to the water and to the docks where Devius keeps his boats.

The three season room was the most casual and relaxed room in the house, you didn't feel afraid to break anything in here. The first section of the room was more for entertainment purposes. It had a bar and a few tables for playing games or just for socializing. The middle section contained a dining table that seated 8 people. The third section was the most comfortable looking. Brown wicker couches with huge fluffy pillows and a coffee table with books and card games on it. There were medium size palm tree plants and quaint decor on all the walls and end tables. Dark Lord was sitting on one of the couches as Isabella looked out the window at the view. Devius entered the room, catching their attention.

"Well, well, well. Normally they say look what the cat dragged in but it looks like you are the one dragging the cat, Stroud." Devius tried hard not to laugh.

"Very funny. In that case, I presume you two have met." Stroud said.

"Sure we have." Devius tilted his head and looked at Isabella through the corner of one eye.

Isabella turned around and bowed. "Good evening Prince Gurnda"

"Oh how polite of you to address me so formally, what changed?"

He asked as he reached out his hand to her with a big grin on his face. He could see she was getting nervous and he was going to love every minute of this. Devius normally carried himself as a proper gentleman and aristocrat but he was not without a sense of humour - especially around his brother. Stroud stood up as if he was ready to break up a fight. But then a woman walked in, Presio the maid asked the group if they would like a late tea time.

"Not for me, but I think out house guests have come a long way, prepare the meal anyway we will eat on the patio here." Devius instructed her.

"Yes master Devius" Presio nodded at left. Within a few minutes maids set the dining table for 3 and they all sat down. The maidservants brought out rich tea and honey. Cold and fresh fruit salsa with cinnamon chips to dip it with and fresh baked fish fillets with delightful seasonings. Devius poured himself a glass of water and watched the other two fill up their plates.

"So what happened?" Devius asked.

"Father's airship crashed, engine malfuntion. The wreck, or should I say, what's left of it, is in Menos outskirts and we walked here from it." Stroud explained.

"That's quite a hike on foot" Devius said raising one eyebrow.

Isabella thought to herself as she listened to the two men. Putting two and two together. They are brothers? The evidence was their all along right under her nose, she just never thought of them that way before. She remembered what Lee said. As she examined the men, they both had the exact same face, same hair style, same height and build. But Devius was definitely more "Mavole", the ears are the give away. They most certainly shared at least one parent.

"Still hiding your face Stroud? Why so?" Devius asked sympathetically.

"Please don't start that now." Stroud replied.

"And what of your partner here, how did you too meet? Isabella did you run out of meal tickets in the underworld so you had to come to this world in search of one?" Devius looked at Isabella waiting for her reaction. Devius meant well, he just had a funny way of getting people to question themselves for the better.

Both were to tired to play into his games. Devius could see this so he let it go. But Isabella burned inside with all kinds of sarcastic retorts for him but she held on as hard as she could. The dinner conversation could get ugly real quick if she got going. Stroud said nothing. His brother's behaviour was normal to him and did not phase him one bit. Isabella rose from the table and excused herself for the evening.

"Check with any one of the maids, they will set you up in a room." Devius told her.

Devius looked to Stroud with a smile. Stroud smiled back and shook his head "no". He knew what Devius was thinking and he didn't want to hear about it. They both got up from the table and Stroud poured them both a small glass of liquor from a carafe. They both walked to the window looking out over the cliffs.

"You know Gurnda, I still haven't got around to cleaning up the rest of the house, I get as far as the nursery and I can't go in there. All of our toys are still on the floor right where we left them." Stroud laughed a little to himself.

"You only have one maid for the entire estate. For goodness sake take some of mine to help clean up." Gurnda said as he too laughed a bit.

"I can't do that. The house is dead now, so what's the point? Father's books too, goddess there must be at least a thousand of them. I want to throw all those journals of his away but I can't do it." Stroud said as he swirled the alcohol around in the glass. He was about to drink it when a maid came in the room. It was Priscilla. She said there were travelers in the house and she didn't think they were invited. A big, beastly swordsman with blue hair and a young girl. Stroud raised his head to the news.

"She had long, curly brown hair, did she not?" he asked with interest.

"Yes" the maid answered him.

"Thank you Priscilla, we'll look into it." Devius cut in.

Priscilla left the room. Devius put his glass down on the table behind him. Stroud turned around quickly.

"Let me go see what is going on." Stroud said to him.

"Are you sure? What you know who these people are?" Gurnda said.

"Yes, as a matter a fact I do. Let me handle it please." Stroud insisted.

"Very well, I'll stay here then." Gurnda winked at him.

Stroud made his way down the halls, he didn't see or hear anyone. He made his way up a narrow stair case to the second floor balcony. He followed the confusing layout to a door way. And there she was. Underneath the archway was the shadow of a girl, she was kneeling on the floor inspecting the contents of a small chest. She did not see her admirer coming down the hall. Stroud stepped back and hid in the darkness, waiting for her to leave; she would have to walk past him to get out of the area she was in. Stroud thought to himself that this would be his last chance to woo her, so he better make it good. He took his mask off and brushed his hair back into place with his hand. Purim closed the chest she was rummaging in and got to her feet. She made her way off the balcony and through the doorway. She walked right past where Stroud was concealing himself. She stopped dead in her tracks as the familiar voice called to her.

"Purim"

She turned around and there he was. Her eyes startled and stared at the revelation of his face. She didn't know what to say. He slowly walked towards her. The nearby candle light shined on him and revealed more. Purim was afraid, she raised her staff.

"If you hurt me" she started to say.

"No, I won't harm you. I know that no apology can take back what pain I've caused you, please hear me out." he said.

She lowered the staff.

"The night on the airship I watched you sleep, you were so lovely. Just looking at your face brought so much conviction to my heart for what I had done." He said.

"That is the goddess speaking to you, she wants you to see your sins." Purim said confidently.

"Preaching to me again? Purim, there is NO goddess. The mana goddess is just a myth. Vandole brilliantly made the whole thing up so that simple minded people would be easier to control, that's all it is! The mana religion was just a tool to manipulate people to follow something they would never understand. And YOU Purim know what is in store for you? You don't have to die because of your people's silly beliefs in fairytales." Stroud pursued her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said with a puzzled look. "You must be wrong, you are the one being manipulated Stroud."

"Finally calling me by name?" he said as he got closer to her. She backed away from him, forgetting that there was a wall behind her. He had her cornered. He was less than inches from her, maybe a foot taller than she, he looked down on her. She tried not to look at him, she looked to the side. But through the corner of her eye she could see his unbuttoned shirt and could smell a trace scent of some sort of cologne on him. She could feel his warm breath as he lowered his head trying to get her to look up at him. His hands were both at his sides but ready to go where need be if she caught on to his wish. She closed her eyes and let all her breath out, then she looked up at him right into his grey eyes and her lips met his. The endorphin high flooded her body. She felt like she was floating, like she wasn't there or maybe it was a dream. She couldn't believe what she was doing. This man was supposed to be her enemy but she couldn't help but absorb every ounce of this thrill. Stroud sensed that she was excepting him so he leaned closer to her and put his hands on her hips, slowly he slid them around to her back as she put her arms around him. But then suddenly, she snapped. No. She couldn't do this, not with him, not with anyone. She had a destiny to fulfill and she was sure it didn't include romance. She pushed Stroud away.

"What is it?" he asked in confusion.

"I can't, no I can't do this." She whispered.

"Sure you can" he said reassuringly. "You make your own choices, no one tells you otherwise."

"No" She said looking up to him with tears. "I'm sorry"

He reached out to comfort her but she ran away. Disappointed, he watched her go down the stairs as fast as her legs could take her. She left him with nothing and no explanation. He walked to the balcony rail and put both his hands on it, bowing his head. Once again his heart broken. And one more layer of stone cold placed over the wound that was exposed.

To be continued.....


	6. Death of a Princess

**_The History and origins of Devius and Medusa._..**

In FFA, Devius - actually spelled "Davais" is not a very nice guy. When you arrive in Jadd, the townies have nothing good to say about him. He is the evil dictator of the town and has magic powers to turn people into animals. Amanda stole the mana pendent to trade for the life of her brother Lester, Davais takes it and curses him anyway, turning him into a parrot. Medusa was his mother, but he cursed her and banished her to the desert. When you first meet him, he is seated on his throne and he gives you a stern warning to "behave yourselves". As for his appearance, he is not the cute mavole we all know and love, but rather a human in armor, battle helmet and a cape. He turns into the same ugly sea creature during the boss battle. Dark Lord is not related to Davais or Medusa in this game.

_**Death of a Princess**_

Stroud collected himself, and made his way down the corridor, back to the three season room where his brother wait for him. He walked with heavy steps, doing his best to stifle his frustrations. When he got to the doorway, he took a deep breath, blew out the air along with his emotions. He walked into the room and scanned the scenery. Devius sat comfortably on the wicker sofa, staring out the window at the magnificent view. In his right hand, he held an elegant looking carved pipe. He lit the foliage inside and inhaled the sweet fumes, blowing out, he relaxed as a pleasant high feeling flowed through his body. Stroud rolled his eyes and shook his head, he walked quietly behind him, careful not to be heard. Stroud then bent over to his brother's pointy ears and let out a loud trilling noise, a bird call. Devius startled and gasped at the surprise, then he chuckled and smiled at his little brother's humour.

"Well, who was it?" Devius inquired.

"Just some minstrels for a visit." Stroud replied as he collapsed in the chair next to him.

"The look on your face suggests otherwise, tell me the truth." Devius said.

Stroud looked up at him and then down to the floor, he didn't want to talk about it.

"It was a girl named Purim, years ago when she was a child I did something to hurt her. And now she has grown to a lovely young lady and she won't listen to reason. The mana cult has brainwashed her."

"Purim?" Devius pondered. "That name seems familiar, I think it was.......Wendel maybe? Well no matter. So anyways, tell me how did you wind up with Miss Isabella?"

"The ship was docked for repairs and I found her out in the woods, she threw herself at my feet basically, and she knew our mother, I could not refuse." Stroud said.

"What are you? Stoned or stupid?" Devius laughed. "You know who and what she is right?"

Stroud had no reply. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little metal box filled with a few hand made cigarettes, he flipped it open and took one out, and lit it. Devius, watching him, said that he had better keep an eye on his pocketbook with Isabella around. Just then, Amanda walked in. She was dressed in her usual pink outfit and looked so lovely in the room's dim yellow lights. She took a standing position near the two men and asked if there was anything they needed. Devius sat up.

"Drinks, for both of us. Hard liquor and ice." Devius chimed.

Amanda walked to the bar and poured the alcohol for them. She placed the glasses, and the bottle it came from, onto a little tray. She then walked to the men and placed it before them on the table. Devius and Stroud, both buzzed by what they were smoking earlier, eagerly drank, in hopes of adding to their highs and relieving the days anxieties. Isabella walked into the room to join them. As she sat down, Devius grabbed a tea cup saucer from the coffee table and poured some liquor on it and held it up to her.

"Here kitty kitty kitty!" he said in a faked high pitch tone. Stroud tried desperately not to laugh, and he almost choked on his drink doing so. Isabella was not amused.

"Was he always like this?" She asked Stroud.

"Oh no, worse, MUCH worse!" Stroud snorted. "Imagine having to endure every holiday with him!"

Devius grinned. "I predict it will be quite a lovely day tomorrow, Stroud, how about helping me put the boat in the water and we'll all go for a little ride?"

"Boat?" Isabella asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh please, don't tell me your afraid of water!" Devius said.

"Oh no, of course not. It's just that I've never been on a boat before." Isabella replied.

"Well there's a first for everything, is there not?" Devius said to her.

Stroud stood up, and stretched. He twisted and turned to look at both of them and said he would be right back. Stroud left the room, leaving Devius and Isabella alone. Devius was still perched on the sofa with his head resting on his hand, he stared at Isabella and made her uncomfortable to be there. She had never been alone with him before. In the past when she encountered him, there was always others around to dilute the tension. She struggled to find the right words to say to him.

"I'm so very sorry to hear about your parents, I truly am. They were both such good people." she spoke sincerely.

"Thank you" he replied. "How did you hear of it?"

"Stroud told me Medusa is here" she said.

"Lovely, what else did he say?" Devius sighed.

Isabella thought to herself. Should I take a chance and see what he says? What do I have to lose?

"I have been staying with Lee, your father." She said, waiting for his reaction.

Devius did not look up at her, her statement had no effect on him.

"Count Lee is not my father." He said.

"Your brother is obviously a halfling, you are most certainly not. Lord Granz was human." she said.

"Isabella, Just because a man can get a woman pregnant doesn't automatically make him a father. The man I called "father" was the man who's face was above my cradle, the man who raised me, nurtured me, showered me will all the love a man should have for a son. That was Granz, my father. It matters not what man's seed created me."

Isabella froze. She bowed her head and absorbed every word he spoke. He was right. Her mind was flooded with images of women and children she knew that were abandoned by men. Or women and children taking in by a man and loved as his own. She could only image the pain Lee felt. Devius obviously knew the truth of his heritage.

"Devius, may I ask you something private?" She asked cautiously. Devius nodded in the affirmative.

"You were Granz' favourite. But you are not really his son. Stroud is his son by blood, but Granz turned his back on him. Why?"

"There were many reasons for that I guess. I was the obedient one. Stroud was bold. We were like night and day, and how fitting that was. I was to be Prince of the underworld, Stroud would be Prince of this world. When I was born, there was happiness, I was called beautiful and perfect. I was quiet. Granz favoured me like any man would a first born son. When Stroud was born, there was idle talk about letting him die. They called him deformed, a burden, the doctors didn't think he would live. Perhaps that is why Granz didn't invest as much time in him as he should have. I had to leave with our mother at a young age. Granz was consumed by grief. He was so depressed he ignored Stroud and everything else in daily life. Stroud was forced to take command of the realm at a young age. The common people think he ousted Granz, and in a way he did - because he had to. Granz was incompetent . It was not easy for him and I don't blame Stroud for anything. He has a way of doing all the wrong things for all the right reasons."

"Thank you for sharing that with me." Isabella said nodding her head.

Stroud walked into the room. Devius looked up at him and then looked over to the corner where Amanda was and saw that she was gone.

"Well I'm off to bed. Bright and early tomorrow you two" Devius said as he got up and left the room.

Stroud turned to Isabella.

"Come with me. And keep quiet and as calm as possible." he said in a serious tone.

Stroud walked a ahead of her and she followed.. They made their way through the mansion, down the enormous corridors and past the beautiful fountains. They came to a large door in the center of the house. Stroud opened the door. Two beautiful and exotic looking female mavole servants stood on either side of a bed. Laying on the bed was a woman. Her skin was pale, her body thin and malnourished. Lovely pink hair cascaded about her head. Stroud and Isabella approached her. Stroud waved his hand to Isabella, motioning her to go ahead. Isabella knelt beside the woman and looked at her. Tears filled Isabella's eyes and began to stream down her face.

"Medusa" she whispered.

Medusa's eyes were half open, she looked sedated. Not asleep, but trapped in a place where she couldn't return. She was dying. Stroud came to the bed and knelt beside Isabella. He took his mother's hand ever so gently.

"She won't remember you. She doesn't even remember her own name." He said.

The two of them knelt in vigil together. Isabella carefully rearranged Medusa's hair, placing it around her face and away from her mouth. Her hair and skin were so soft and silky despite her grave condition. The small slits of her eyes revealed a hint a cerulean. Stroud seemed unmoved. If he had any emotion at all over his mother's condition, he did not show it. Perhaps he was numb to all this, obviously he has know for quite some time that she might pass from this world at any given moment.

"We had better go now, it's getting quite late." Stroud said in a gentle whisper.

"Very well" Isabella said as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Do you know the way back to your room?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. Well, then, I guess I will see you in the morning. Good night my lord." she went her way down the hall without looking back at him.

When she got to her room she fell to her knees and began to sob. She was disturbed by what she just saw, how could something so awful happen to such a beautiful, loving woman who did nothing wrong. Life can be so cruel, she thought to herself. She took her clothes off and got into bed. She curled up in a ball and hung onto the blanket in an effort to comfort herself. Rocking back and forth, she thought of Lee. She missed Lee terribly. Then she thought of Stroud. He was an interesting and intriguing man. She wanted to get to know him better. Everything she had heard of him was incorrect. She believed Stroud was a man of good heart deep down inside. But how to get through to him? Isabella switch her train of thoughts to pleasant things and fell asleep.

Outside in the town of Jadd, the atmosphere was dark, cold but pleasant and peaceful. The sun began to break way the horizon and lit the skies. Chickens awoke from their slumber and clucked their morning song. A few women, here and there, wander the city making a head start on the days chores before it began to heat up outside. Suddenly, a bell in the tower of the mansion clang away a tune and the hour of the day. Isabella awoke from her slumber.

"You've got to be kidding me." she said slapping her hands to her face. It was 6 am, and way early than the hour she was used to waking up at. She eventually crawled out of bed and staggered to the wash table. Splashing the cool liquid in her eyes, and then she wiped her face dry with the towel and tossed it aside. She dressed herself and made her way downstairs. She wasn't sure where to go but she could hear familiar voices chatting away and she followed the direction of the sound. She entered the dining room where Stroud and Devius sat at the table drinking rich dessert coffee and sweet bread. Isabella crashed into the chair next to Stroud.

"So you're up, sleep well my dear?" asked Devius with a mouthful of food.

"Yes I did." she smiled at him with her eyes still not quite awake yet.

The maid walked up to the table and poured her a cup of coffee and placed a slice of bread on a little plate for her. The coffee smelled wonderful, definitely high quality, home grown brew. A luxury that only a wealthy man of the desert might get his hands on.

"It's going to get hot out soon, we should leave after this." Devius said.

Isabella noticed Devius was dressed more casually today. Simple green pants and an off-white linen shirt that looked comfortable and loose fitted. Stroud wore black pants and a white shirt somewhat of the same style as his brother's and a baggy black and red jacket that looked sort of like a bathrobe but it wasn't, the fabric was to expensive. They finished breakfast and the trio got up from the table.

_**The Boat Ride**_

Isabella stood on the dock not sure what to do. The boat was of fair size, 60 feet long at least. It was Devius' favourite. The vessel was white with green and red stripes swirling about with the same patterens that the Mavole royals paint on their faces. It had a common area for people to sit about and two small cabins for sleeping. There was no kitchen, just a simple counter with a cooler underneath, enough to prepare simple meals. A heat source, like a small stove, next to the counter provided warmth to the living area if it should get cold and on top of it was an area to heat food or boil a little water. Outside there was generous deck space to lay about in the sun. And of course, the deck with the steering wheel. Devius was already on board, Stroud braced himself on the side of the boat and untied the ropes. He had a long pole to help push the boat off shore into deeper water and drive it to the dock.

"Awwww c'mon you can do better than THAT!!!!" Devius yelled as Stroud pushed as hard as he could.

Devius started the engine and shifted it into the lowest setting to propel the boat through the nearby docks. Stroud was still leaning over the side, just as he was about to get back up, Devius played a little trick on him. With a gleam in his eye and a quick reflex, Devius put the boat in full throttle and then quickly shut it down, the boat jerked forward and then came a an abrupt halt. Stroud was thrown overboard into the freezing early spring water. Stroud let out a howl as Devius cracked up in uncontrollable laughter. Isabella and one of the maids were standing on the dock together watching the spectacle, they too could not help but laugh. Stroud waded to the dock side and climbed out of the water. Devius started up the boat engine once more and drove it in with precision, stopping next to the them. Still giggling, Devius held out his hand to the women to help them step aboard, never taking his eyes off his drowned rat of a little brother. Stroud shook water off himself and looked at Devius relentlessly.

"Now, now, now.....I was only joshing you" Devius said with a big smile.

"Fuck you" he said, shoving Devius aside.

Stroud hoped the women didn't hear him. He climbed aboard deck and threw his soaking wet jacket aside. Facing the side of the wall, he stripped down to just his pants, he took his boots off and kicked them aside. Isabella saw him take the mask off to ring out his hair, but he would not turn around. He put it back on quickly. He really did not want her to see his face. Stroud took over the steering wheel and drove them out to sea. He reached into his pocket to get a cigarette and threw the metal box onto the dashboard. Isabella came up behind him cautiously. He saw her and smiled. She brought a towel with her and placed it around his shoulders, she held it in place. She savored every moment that he allowed her to stand near him. Looking ahead of them there was only water. It was amazing, something she had never seen before. The crisp air blowing on her face was so refreshing. It was like a dream.

The leisurely trip lasted all afternoon. They rode along the coastline halfway to Wendel's port and back again. Devius was right about the weather, it was perfect that day. Hot and sunny, unusual for the time of year that it was. But the cool breezes from the water made the temperature just right.

When they arrived back in Jadd it was early evening and the beginning of the weekend - the night before holy day. The city was alive with musicians, street side performers, and families simply outside gathering with neighbors for a meal. Merchants here and there offered to sell their imported goods, or maybe a toffee apple to the children.

The boat docked, and Stroud tied the ropes. He rushed down the long, winding pathway back to the house without a word. He didn't care, he just wanted to wash up and change clothes. Isabella watched him go and she to made her way back to her room to do the same. Her face and hands demanded lotion, and she desperately wanted to wash her hair.

In her room, she asked the maid to prepare a bath for her. Within an hour, they had brought a tub to her room, lined it with a cloth and filled it with warm water. Presio the maid brought a vial of her favourite bath oil for Isabella to try. Isabella took her clothes off and sank into the water. She swished her legs about and rubbed the sweet smelling water about her with a sponge. She relaxed until the water became to cool for her and then she dunked her hair in and got it all wet. She stood up and wrapped herself in a bath sheet, allowing her hair to drip dry. She picked up a comb from the nearby dresser and sat on the window seat overlooking the town. It was getting dark out and there was a party going. It reminded Isabella of home, At night, Mavoles would go out and gather with neighbors, after a few drinks everyone was your best friend. Isabella combed her damp hair out, then she walked over to the bed. Presio mentioned earlier she could borrow a dress to wear so she could wash her own clothes. On the bed lay a simple, mauve coloured sundress, long length with thin straps. Isabella tried it on, it was a little to big on her skinny figure but it would do. She grabbed a small bag from her traveling sack, inside was her make up and a bottle of lotion. She smeared the creamy stuff all over her body and re applied her make up. Now she was ready to go downstairs, she put her things away, and put her beret and jewelry back on as she jogged down the halls, anxious to get outside. Out the front door of the mansion, Isabella made her way to the short wall at the bottom of the steps. A big smile and look of awe came over her and she looked at all the people having fun and laughing. Small bonfires lit the streets and people gathered around them to warm up, and socialize with friends and family. The music was wonderful. Then a funny feeling came over her, like she was being watched. Isabella turned around and there was Stroud perched on one of the steps. Isabella was in such a hurry she did not notice him. Mustering up her courage, she sat down beside him.

"Good evening" she said taking a deep breath.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" Stroud said.

"It's so lively out here, just like in mavolia at night, goddess I miss those days." Isabella said.

"I guess" Stroud replied. "I wouldn't know, I haven't spent much time in Mavolia and right now I am not welcome there. They won't let me past the front gates without a good reason."

"Oh, well, I'm sure things will come to term and settle down eventually? Don't you think so?" She seemed unsure what to say to him. Stroud looked at her funny, and it made her uncomfortable. Was she really that naive?

"What?"

Stroud ripped the beret of her head, Isabella's big pointy ears shot up to attention and she smiled at him. He threw her hat aside and shook his head.

"I'm sorry" he said bowing his head. "I am really out of sorts tonight, I have a lot on my mind"

A traveling minstrel nearby began to play a tune. The music coming from his lyre was so beautiful and haunting. Isabella and Stroud watched and listened to him play. Isabella, lost in the music, leaned toward Stroud just barely touching him. The warmth of his presence felt good to her.

"Do you know this tune?" she whispered.

"All to well. It's a folksong called Awakening Tale. The tune is always the same but the words change, my father used to play it. I hate this song, I don't know why but it just hits a sore spot in me."

"Ah yes, your father was a musician. By chance did you inherit any of his talents?" She asked with big happy smile.

Stroud looked forward and did not answer her. He tried to ignore the question. Isabella figured it out with ease.

"Well, my lord, I think I will take that as a big YES!"

Stroud put his elbows to his legs and slouched forward, resting his chin in his hands. He still tried to ignore her but to no avail.

"You had music lessons? Did you inherit a voice talent? Please I must know, sing for me!" She nudged him.

Stroud sighed and dropped his head to his knees, and then quickly raised it again.

"It's been a long time, and besides, I really don't have much to sing about anymore. Even when I was younger and I traveled a lot."

"Traveling, yes. You know what I think would be wonderful? I would like to just get up and go travel this entire world. I want to see everything. I want to witness it all with my own eyes and meet all the people. From the mountains of Illusia to the sands of Ishe. And I want to see if it is true there are bridges made of stars in the glass desert." Isabella dreamed.

"Really? You would do something like that?" he inquired.

"Yes, I would, I want to see everyplace that I have only read about. And everything else."

"You know what? I have thought of that too. I thought about what it would be like to just forget about all of this! The country, the wars, the mana clan, everything, just leave it all behind and go." he said.

"Stroud?"

"Yes?"

"Will you take off the mask now?" she asked.

He paused for a moment and considered her request. What was happening? He did not feel the same desire for her as he did for Purim, but there was definitely something there. If anything, or at the very least, this was the beginning of a good friendship. He was about to untie the mask, but, Bridget, the maid came running to them.

"Dark Lord! Forgive me for interrupting you sir, but you must come quickly. Devius needs to speak with you right away!" Bridget exclaimed.

Stroud apologized to Isabella and teleported himself to where Devius was. Devius stood with his head up against one of the columns, his head buried in his arm.

"ARE YOU ALL MORONS OR WHAT!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE A SINGLE ONE OF YOU!!!! Devius shouted at the maids gathered around him.

"What's going on?" Stroud demanded as he grabbed Devius' arm.

Devius wiped tears from his eyes quickly as so to hide that they were coming.

"She's gone, Medusa is gone missing!" he said in a panic.

"What?" Stroud said confused.

"Apparently she had gone mad this morning, Amanda was caring for her and let her brother, Lester the minstrel, into the room to play. Medusa turned him and the others to birds and ran away. AND THESE FOOLS NEVER SAID A WORD TO ME ABOUT IT UNTIL NOW!" Devius started shouting again.

Stroud grabbed him once more. "Calm down already!"

Stroud put his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Alright now, let's think!" Stroud said. "Where would she go?"

Devius and Stroud turned together and faced the front door, both men were deep in meditative thought.

"The alter of time" Devius gasped.

"I feel it too" Stroud replied.

_**Medusa's end**_

Stroud and Devius teleported to the opening of the cave and marched right in side by side. Sure enough, poor Medusa lay lifeless on the ground surrounded by people.

"What are you all doing here???" Devius asked. "Mother!"

"Bogard and the heretic girl" Stroud said sternly.

Devius turned to his brother and lamented. "Stroud, mother is gone. Here just take the key to Mana sanctuary and be on your way."

Devius had the pendent all along. Stroud figured it would turn up again with Purim. Images of childhood, his mother and brother raced through his head. He tried to snap out of the pain he felt.

"Gurnda, I mean Devius, That won't do! The mana clan betrayed our mother once before. We can't let them get away with this!" he said angrily.

"Stand aside Stroud, don't let your feelings cloud your judgement. I'll settle the score, Ill show these fools what hell is really like!"

"I did leave mother's affairs to you, alright then, Devius you may settle the score."

Stroud teleported himself back to the mansion......

_To be continued_


	7. Mavolia

Happy New Year!

If you haven't heard already, looks like there's going to be a Sword of Mana sequel for the new Nintendo DS. They are calling it "Mana Sequel" There's no release date as of yet.I'm curious what they are going to do with this one, (he he he...Julius DID threaten that he would be reborn, remember?) I hope it isn't just a remake of one of the older games like secret or legend, but I would love to see all 3 of the other games come to gameboy. if anyone has seen more info I'd love to hear from you, my email addy is in my profile.

This chapter will be short. Pretty much a bridge into the next one.

**Mavolia**

Stroud teleported into his brother's house. He stormed up the hallway, ignoring the maids on the way. Isabella came running to him. She grabbed him with and threw her arms around him.

"My Lord!!! I just heard." she said gasping.

Stroud took her arms and removed them from his body.

"I'm so sorry." she said. "My goddess, if, if there's anything I could do."

Stroud snorted.

"I am leaving immediately, back to Granz castle. Mavolia is close by and I will escort you home, it would be best." he dictated.

"No No NOOOOOO!!!!!" she cried out to him with all her heart. "Please! I am begging you, don't turn me away now, we've come so far. I know how hard this must be for you but no matter what you think I AM on your side, I will be there for you no matter what!"

Stroud bowed his head with a sigh.

"Very well then, come with me if that's what you really want." He said. He knew the future from this point on was not going to be very bright.

"Thank you my lord!" she said as she dropped to her knees before him. "But, umm, seeing as we are so close to Mavolia, would you consider a quick stop there so I might gather up some of my belongings to take with me?"

"Moving in with me already? Tsk tsk tsk." he shook his head.

Isabella rolled her eyes and smiled dramatically, and surprised he would joke about such a thing.

"It's not like that at all, I jus....."

Stroud put his finger to her lips and stopped her.

"Hurry up then, we have to get going." He exclaimed.

Isabella ran for her room to get her travel bag. She gathered up her things and the two were on their way. Stroud and Isabella teleported to the gates of Mavolia - the alter of time. This time there was no one there. The scene of the previous drama was gone. They must have just missed Devius and the others.

"I don't like this place." Stroud shivered.

Isabella took his hand. "Together then."

They touched what was before them. An invisible field that transported them to the under world. It was cool there, dark blue skies and stars above. And in the distance was the orange glow of the city. Together they walked into the town alive with the vampire like creatures. It was evening and a party everywhere you looked. Mavoles of all ages gathered in the streets to drink and socialize. They ignored the traveling pair, or gave them curious glances. They all knew who they were.

Stroud and Isabella reached the little white stone hut that was her home. The inside was simple, quaintly decorated, full of curious things. The inside of her house was one room but the bed area was curtained off for privacy. A fireplace was straight ahead and next to it, shelves filled with dishes, cooking apparel and containers to hold ingredients or spices. Above it, a hanging rack of dried herbs tied upside down to dry. An old comfortable chair and side table was placed at an angle to the fireplace and on it sat a large hand woven blanket. To the right, was a large bookshelf filled with journals and other interesting literary works, and picture books filled with art. To the left, a table with an exquisite tapestry like covering. The table was stacked with misplaced belongings, jars, bottles, and more books.

Isabella turned to Stroud, his face was so pale and greyish, she could only imagine the turmoil he was trying desperately to hide.

"Welcome to my humble abode." she said.

He nodded, and walked over to the bookcase. He tilted his head to read some of the titles of what she had. He said them aloud.

"Dark Magic" "Prohibition no more! Make your own ale" "Healing Plants and Herbal Remedies" "Of Mavoles and Men, can there be Peace"

"And what's this?" he said as he pulled out a book that had no title on the spine.

He opened it and his jaw dropped as he paged through the images drawn in the book. It was drawings of Mavoles, naked, in some rather suggestive positions with one another. He raised an eyebrow and looked further.

"You can borrow it if you like..." Isabella giggled.

"No that's quite alright" He said as he returned the book to the shelf. "I once stumbled across the human version of the same, in my father's library."

"Not quite the same you know" Isabella said approaching him and tapping one foot nervously. "Humans are more reserved than us. They seem to think that denying pleasures of life makes them a better person, when in fact such thinking brings misery."

Stroud's eyes widened.

"Ok look here, I know what you must think, but I am not a lush or a whore. My parents were killed and I had to sell everything to pay debt and live myself. There is simply no place for a female here. What could I do?Every man whom I lived with, I loved. And they spout sonnets to me and tell me I'm beautiful and shower me with gifts. I just, well, wanted to find love, be married andbelong toa family again. I have none of my own left so I might as well start one or find one to take me? Is that a crime sir?"

"I heard your just a gold digger and a wild woman too." He said calmly.

Isabella took a deep breath and let it out. "I like to have fun. There no harm in it. And no, it's not about money. I just wanted someone to care about me. I never told anyone this before, I don't know why I tell you now."

Stroud looked to the floor, closed his eyes and looked up to her, he nodded his head as a sign that he agreed with her. He turned around and walked to the table, an object caught his eyes.

It was a woman's comb, like the kind ladies stick in their hair to hold it up. He picked it up. It was pure shiny gold andpearl, carved in it was the Luna spirit. It was Medusa's. He dropped it and collapsed to his knees. He sobbed inconsolably. Isabella got behind him and tried to comfort him but he shook her off and stood up. He really was not accustomed to affection. Isabella was not surprised by such a thing but thought it was so sad.

"I have to leave. Or, we have to leave. I have left Julius alone long enough, goddess only knows what he has done to my house." He said wiping his cheeks.

Isabella shook her head and patted him on the shoulder.

"Let's go."


	8. Reflections of the Past

"The Vandole soon should fall! We leave our last hope in the cave of the waterfalls. Glory to the Vandole and to our child of hope!"

_Inscription on a tablet inside the Tower of Dime - Final Fantasy Adventure_

"Many years ago Dark Lord found a baby in a cave near the waterfalls, that was Julius."

_Little boy in town - Final Fantasy Adventure_

"Julius reminds me of someone, he is the spitting image of a deceased hero from Lorimar. His speech and manor are different but he is otherwise an exact duplicate.

_Maid Marley - Sword of Mana_

If anyone cares...."Bigieu" comes from the word "Biguu" which means beautiful beast. Isabella/Bigieu turns into a cat in battle.

I realize I may be way out in left field with my cross overs here, oh well. It's only a game.

**Granz Castle**

Stroud and Isabella walked up the dirt pathway to the castle. You could hear the water from the falls gushing down from the rocks and hitting the beautiful green terrain below. As they walked past the falls, Isabella could feel the mists from the water hitting her face and she longed to stop by the fence and look over the edge - but not now, she didn't want to interfere with Stroud's agenda. She could feel his tension and the pain he must be holding inside. They approached the doorway and a soldier opened the entry for them. Inside, they were greeted by Maid Marley, Dark Lord's lady in waiting. He nodded to her and in a stern voice gave her orders.

"This is our guest Isabella, give her a room please, I do not wish to be bothered right now."

"Yes Dark Lord." Marley replied dutifully.

Stroud stormed off, up the grand staircase, to his room. In the distance you could hear the door slam.

"Miss Isabella, so good to see you again." Marley greeted her.

"And I you, yes it has been awhile." Isabella said gently brushing her shoulder with a smile.

"Well then, you must be tired, I'll set you up for the night. I reckon you already know your way around so feel free to have a look, but I would advise you to stay away from Dark Lord, he is obviously in one of his moods." Marley suggested.

"His mother just passed away, I am worried for him." Isabella said distraught fully.

"Medusa? Why, Lady Medusa died years ago. You must be mistaken." Marley said.

"No. I thought she was dead too, but apparently she was living with her elder son in Jadd, safely hidden." Isabella said.

"Lord Devius, he gives me the creeps. Hmmm. He was quite the character as a child. Well I guess then it was possible she was alive, but to this world she was dead." Marley said as she analyzed the facts.

Marley escorted Isabella through the halls to the guest rooms. They entered one of the rooms and Maley lit the candles. It was a bit cold so she started up the fireplace as well to warm it up. Once the fire was stoked, she brought fresh linens and made the bed and placed fresh towels next to the water basin.

"Call if you need me." Marley said with a smile as she left the room.

Isabella looked around. She sat on the bed and sighed.

"Boring"

She did not know what to do with herself. She tossed her bag aside and left the room for a walk.

The house was exactly the way she remembered it. Elegant blues and reds, but there was a ghostly silence to it. This place was once alive, filled with music and laughter, but now it was like a museum, and only shadows of the past remained. It was a bit dusty, but Marley was the only maid and obviously could not keep up with an entire manor by herself. Isabella came to a room upstairs and opened the door. It was some sort of library. Half the room was books, the other half was unused furniture or storage. Isabella grabbed a journal off one of the shelves and plopped down in a chair to examine it. But then an all to familiar and frightening voice was heard from behind her.

"Well, well, well, Bigieu. How are you this evening?" Julius chuckled.

Isabella drew in her breath and got ready for a fight.

"What is your problem? And why do you keep calling me THAT name?" Isabella said as she stood up and looked him in the eye.

Julius looked into her eyes passionately, he walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. He lifted his other hand from under his robe and revealed a mirror similar to the one Medusa had.

"I'll show you." he whispered seductively in her ear.

She saw her reflection in the mirror and suddenly she was overtaken by a powerful surge of energy. She felt a tremendous force pulling her inside to a dark place. All around her was darkness, like a tunnel. Looking around at her surroundings, she shuttered with fear. She looked up and saw a yellow light up ahead. A gust of hot sandy wind blew in her face, she flailed her arms and hands trying to block the sand from her eyes.

The wind let up, Isabella could see in the skies above, a hot burning star. A gentle breeze shifted the sands of a desert, beautiful cascades of yellow and orange undulated before her. In the distance she saw a woman. Striding along in the sand was a beautiful lady. She was tall and thin, but had the full curves of a ripe, mature woman. She wore white harem style pants and a blue bustier. A pink scarf flowed from her shoulders and a beret with a feather sat on her head. She was so lovely, with long elegant red hair and blue eyes. Isabella blinked trying to make the image clearer. This woman looked so like her but this was a human, not a Mavole. A name came into her head. It was her own - Isabella, but the name was only a disguise. Another name came to her head, it was Bigieu. This woman was Bigieu, sent undercover by the Dark Prince to take over Navarre. The Dark Prince? Why does that sound familiar? Another image appeared along side the image of Bigiue, it was a man. An older man, respectable in appearance. He wore an off white robe and a blue beret. A name filled her head, it was Lord Flamekhan. He had gone into the desert and returned with this lady Bigiue.

A bright light flashed, Isabella jerked back and shut her eyes. It startled her, she felt a shiver through her heart. She opened her eyes and saw another scene. The woman Bigieu, was putting a choker on another woman. A name came to mind, "Jessica".

Isabella blinked again, she felt pain surge through her body once more. She felt the sensation of going backwards through the dark tunnel and single frame images of her past flashed before her making her nauseous.

"NO" she thought. She felt violated.

Isabella snapped out of the images and grabbed the mirror. Quickly she turned it around and grabbed Julius by the hair. She forced him to look into the mirror with her. The same image filled both their minds as Julius howled in pain.

What she saw was disturbing. The room was pale green, the ceilings were lit with a bright light, white and green, the floors were deep purple. A man stood in the middle of the room. He was young and strongly built, with a purple body suit and silvery armor. A green cape hung from his shoulders and thick green hair hung down his neck and covered one of his eyes. And those eyes! They were unnatural violet, big and deep, definitely a place for women to get lost in. Two more men walked in. Isabella recognized one immediately. It was Vandole. The second looked familiar but he wore a mask. The man in green spoke.

"Welcome back sir." he said.

"Geshtar. I trust all is in order on Fa' Diel." said Vandole.

"Of course. My army is in complete control of the realms, the last of the resistance will soon be found and brought to their doom." Geshtar replied with confidence.

"Excellent" Vandole said. "I am afraid I have returned with bad news, my plan to subdue our neighboring planet has temporarily failed. I thought they were weaklings and could be easily manipulated. We completed the Tower of Dime and began to drain their mana power but the people over threw me and my army. They will not get away with this! They think I am dead, as long as they believe that my new plan will be sucessful."

The second man, Thanatos, turned to him.

"I must say, I did not agree with the idea of time space travel and conquest of otherworlds in order to gain more mana power. We have our own troubles here with the resistance." Thanatos said.

Thanatos was downright spooky. His voice low, he had long red hair, and wore mage's robes. His face was covered by a skeleton mask.

"Indeed." Vandole said. "But I am not giving up yet."

"And what, pray, did you have in mind?" Thanatos asked.

Vandole smirked. "I am going back, well sort of. I will use your expertise of magic and science, the science of cloning, you should have figured it out by now?"

"I have." Thanatos replied.

Vandole placed his hands behind his back and walked around them. Geshtar stirred.

"Forgive me sir, you're not thinking of...."

"Silence Geshtar." Vandole scolded. "Thanatos, I want you to make me a clone of myself, the child born shall go and enslave this unsuspecting world of pathetic mana worshiping dreamers and we will suck their planet dry of its resources. We will install in this child all our darkest magic and ageless wisdom, he will charm his way into the house of that fool Lord Granz and once again the people will drop to their knees! Obey my command!"

Vandole kicked his heels and walked heavily out of the room.

"He is insane" Geshtar whispered. "He should have never went there in the first place."

Thanatos raised his head, he agreed with Geshtar. But inside he laughed to himself.

"Fool Vandole, doesn't even suspect my master plan". Thanatos thought.

Isabella and Julius snapped out of the dream together. Julius grabbed her arm so hard she thought it might break.

"Bitch!" He hissed.

"Problems Julius?"A voice said.

It was Dark Lord standing before them.

"Let her go Julius!" Dark Lord ordered.

Julius jerked her arm, releasing it. The threesome went silent.

"Sir, what is this little trollop doing here? Julius demanded.

"It is none of your concern Julius, back off." Dark Lord replied angrily.

Julius threw up his hands and surrendered. He knew he would not have to pretend much longer, the last "thing" he needed was hid in his master's pocket. The mana pendant. It was only a matter of time before he would make his move, or maybe he wouldn't have too.

Suddenly they all heard the sound of a musical instrument playing. Odd. It seemed so far away. Dark Lord slowly cocked his head in the direction of the tune. He turned and made his way to the tower to see where it was coming from. Isabella and Julius followed. As they raced to the edge of the tower the notes became louder. Dark Lord felt a sharp pain in his chest as he recognized the song and what was playing it. He slowly approached the edge of the tower over looking Granz Realm and bowed his head. Julius looked at him, and then turned around and left, uninterested and not wanting to deal with him and his emotions. Isabella stepped close to him, sensing something was wrong.

"My brother is dead" Dark Lord said as he looked up to the horizon.

Isabella wanted to go to him. But she changed her mind, she didn't want to offend him and could only guess what he might be feeling now that all his family was gone. She turned around and left the tower, leaving him alone. Dark Lord continued to stare out into the country as tears began to fall down his cheek.

_To be continued...._


	9. The end of it

Stroud walked slowly down the tower staircase with his head down. His mind swirling with worries and the pain of loss. He reached the bottom of the stairs, turned and put his hands behind his back. He paced down the corridor, minding every step until he approached Isabella. She sat on a ledge, hunched over and holding her arms. Her face expressed great concern for those involved with all that had happened and that what she knew was inevitable to happen next.

"My Lord" she said to him sorrowfully.

Stroud closed his eyes.

"I am so sorry, truly I am." she said to him compassionately.

"Forget it." he mumbled."Where's Julius?"

"He left while you were on the tower, he didn't say what or where." Isabella informed him.

Stroud's eyes narrowed as he processed the information. His mouth opened and he gasped. He plunged his hand into his coat pocket, feeling the contents. It was gone. Julius took the mana pendant.

"Damn him!" he cursed.

"What is it?" Isabella asked.

"Julius, that bastard, he took the mana pendant. What a fool I am. He used me! Somehow I knew all along that he was too good to be true but I did not want to believe it. I...'

"Don't beat yourself down, it's not your fault, you are still a great man with potential to achieve all that you desire." Isabella said encouragingly.

Suddenly a frightening, disgusting voice in the distance called out to them...

"Strange travelers approach the gates, skilled swordsman! Man your posts!"

Isabella and Stroud stood up to attention as the death jester appeared before them.

"Isabella, go and see what this is all about." Stroud commanded her.

Eagerly she obeyed.

Isabella confronted the Hero, Randi, on the bridge. He does not want to fight her, but she insists on stopping him for her "beloved". Isabella knows what's in store. Randi is here to fight Stroud to the death. Oh how she wants to prevent this from happening. If only they could run away from this all. She invested a lot of time in making a connection with him that she could not bear to lose him now. Something in her heart screamed to her that he might be the right man for her, not Lee. The voice of the death jester flowed through the air once more, ordering her to return to Dark Lord.

Isabella went to the top of the tower where Dark Lord and the death jester await her by the stone obelisks.

"What's the meaning of this? Afraid of a woman standing up for you sir?" Isabella scolded Stroud.

Stroud rolled his eyes.

"Enough already, I don't have time for this."

"Why did you call me back? Those kids are here and they are making there way to you, they mean business!" She exclaimed.

"Afraid I might lose? I don't think so." Stroud said. "I am way more experienced than that foolish fencer, he doesn't stand a chance against me!"

Isabella put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the face, the hint of his eyes behind the mask.

"I hope you are right."

**The End of It.**

Randi and Purim approached Dark Lord. Purim pleaded with him to drop all this, she wanted to save him, she could feel the good in him. Deep in her heart she could feel that he was a man of kind heart.

Isabella felt the connection between Stroud and Purim, the history they shared. A vision of his previous interlude with her filled her mind. She became jealous. Stroud ordered her and the jester to not interfere.

"Understood." She nodded reluctantly and she teleported to the corridor.

"You are nothing more than weeds to me! Time for a trimming!" Stroud exclaimed as he drew his sword.

The heated battle commenced, Isabella paced back and forth. She could not stand it. She wanted to be there. Be there for him. As much as she liked Purim, she couldn't bare the thought of losing Stroud. Unfortunately romance takes precedent over friendships. Isabella's heart raced and she took deep breaths trying to dispel her anxiety. But then, a terrible feeling of dread came over her. Something is wrong.

"Ohhhhh forget this, I going to him!" She said to herself as she reappeared on the tower.

Her worst nightmare came true. Stroud lay on the ground. He was defeated.

"Dark Lord!" she cried.

"Dark Lord" Purim cried out as she rushed to him as well.

"Isabella, come closer." he gasped. "Take my mask off"

She knelt beside him and took it off, something she wanted to do for a very long time and now when it's to late she finally gets her wish. To her surprise, his face looks very familiar.

"What do you think? Just like my brother?" He asked. "The same face, but treated as though I were never there at all. And it's all Granz fault!"

"Dark Lord don't speak." She said hoping to cut off Purim's exchange of words with him.

"Isabella, you have to...stop...Julius...for..."

"You leave Julius to me." She said with a smile.

She lied. But here he was dying, she just wanted him to go peacefully.

"I'd wanted to travel the globe with you."

Stroud's last words shocked her. He did care for her after all. What a waste. Isabella boiled with anger as the death jester appeared to take his soul away.

"You low class mavole!" She screamed as she morphed into her battle cat form.

She attacked but it was no use. Death jester's underworld magic was to strong. He grabbed her by the neck with his boney, green, clawed hands and hurled her over the edge of the tower wall. His voice and hideous laughter filled her head as she fell to the world below.

_"I will let you live Bigieu, the pain and regret you will suffer the rest of your life will be punishment enough for you!"_

to be continued...


End file.
